SV-51γ
The SV-51γ is a variable fighter that appears in the Macross Zero OVA. It is the only variable fighter created and used by the Anti-U.N. Forces. Technology & Combat Characteristics The SV-51α was the only variable fighter secretly developed by the Anti-U.N. forces. This top secret fighter was constructed with the use of alien OverTechnology obtained illicitly from the U.N. variable fighter development under undisclosed circumstances. Like the VF-0 Phoenix, the SV-51γ is an advance trial production model equipped with conventional engines, developed before planned variable fighters with thermonuclear turbine engines, and cannot be used in space. However, despite being a prototype, this Anti-U.N. variable fighter was designed from the beginning for actual combat. While it too incorporated the three-mode transformation concept of the VF-0, this feature was treated as an add-on to the familiar design principles of a pure fighter jet and not as well-integrated as the system onboard the variable fighters of the U.N. forces. Although the SV-51γ in combat against the VF-0 displayed a higher level of practicality and stability in combat situations- its active stealth system achieved higher efficiency and output compared to the VF-0's system, and it had VTOL capabilities without needing to transform from Fighter to GERWALK mode- the additional equipments to make such a feat possible not only led to larger dimensions and mass but also contributed to its shorter cruising range than that of the VF-0 despite preserving very good air combat maneuverability, indeed a reminder of the Sukhoi design bureau's legacy. It also had relatively underpowered transforming actuators and therefore a slower transformation sequence than the Phoenix as a result. This became an important weakness, as transforming under enemy fire proved a rather common occurrence due to the fluidity of combat between variable fighters. Several units have been modified for underwater launching capabilities from converted Ballistic missile submarine. Launch was performed at a depth of up to 30 m underwater by using rocket motors, once airborne, the aircraft switched to standard turbofan engines. These units have been modified with improved waterproofing, pressure resistance, and folding wing construction to make them compact enough for stowage in the submarine launching docks. Specifications ;Fighter Mode *Length overall: 22.77 m *Max speed at 11000 m: Mach 2.81 with twin boosters at 11500 m Mach 3.22 *Cruising range: with standard micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods 910 km with twin boosters and standard micro-missile launcher/auxiliary tank composite pods 1250 km *Service ceiling: 22500 m Armament ;*Gsh-231 12.7mm Mini-Gun. :While the standard SV-51 has one, the SV-51γ has two. ;*Gsh-371 55mm Gun Pod :120 rounds and one standard spare magazine stowed in unit's special aft gun pod rack. Hardpoints The SV-51 has six underwing hardpoints, these are capable of mounting most former Warsaw Pact military standard aviation weaponry as well. ;*Micro-Missile Launcher/Auxiliary Tank Composite Pod :With 18 Turopov SA-19M I/IR-guided micro-missiles, ;*R-33D Amos+ Medium-range Maneuvering Missile ;*Amos+ medium-range Maneuverability Missile :On wingtip hard points. ;*Auxiliary Pods ;*"Daisy Cutter" :An Air blast Bomb that is a part of the Warsaw Pact military aviation arsenal. History It was deployed in 2008 during the last days of the U.N. Wars. Two SV-51 participated in the Mayan Island incident in the South Pacific Ocean one year before Space War I, piloted by Nora Polyansky and D.D.Ivanov. According to the novelization of Macross Frontier, the SV-51α continued to be produced in former Anti-U.N. territories afterwards and was eventually re-engined with thermonuclear turbofans as the U.N. Spacy SV-52 aerospace variant, with working examples still in existence in late 2050s and having participated the filming of the Mayan Island incident re-enactment. Variants ;*SV-51α :Single-seat, Mass production variant type, An estimated 32 units manufactured. ;*SV-51 :A two-seater variant with an estimated 6 units manufactured. ;*'SV-51γ' :Specially tuned version. Flown by Anti-U.N. aces Nora Polyansky and D.D. Ivanov. ;*SV-52 :A modified version of the SV-51α that used reaction engines. 12 were converted. Although for the most part lost to history due to the Zentradi bombardment of Earth, several units survived within shelters in Russia, Ukraine and Poland. ;*SV-52γ Oryol :A recreation of the SV-52 made after Space War I. The Oryol was used by Magdalena Zielonaska for the Vanquish races in Macross The Ride, and is visually closer to the SV-51 and has performance comparable to the VF-171 Nightmare Plus. Notes & Trivia *The design of the SV-51 was influenced by the Sukhoi Su-27 jet fighter. *The creators did not state that the SV-51, despite the participation of Sukhoi, was made in Russia or the former Soviet Union, a member of the new U.N. government. Although Russian separatists and rebels aligned with the Anti-U.N. were present. External links *SV-51 on MAHQ *SV-51γ on MAHQ *SV-51 on the Maross Mecha Manual *SV-51 Nora Polyansky Custom on the Macross Mecha Manual *SV-51 D.D. Ivanov Custom on the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Variable Fighters Category:Anti-U.N. Mecha Category:Macross Zero Mecha